iSee Zombies
by Averted Aesop
Summary: Oneshot where iCarly is combined with Zombie horror. What will it take for Carly and Sam to finally get together? The end of the world? In this particular case, yes. Carly/Sam CAM


Carly had a good trick up her sleeve to keep complete and crippling fear and panic at bay. She tried to think about the proper name for the situation she was in. Zombiecalypse? Hmmm, maybe. Zombocalypse? Has a better ring to it with more of the word apocalypse and less of the word zombie. Zombageddon. Rolls off the tongue in an easier way. Maybe zombarok, going with Nordic mythology instead? Nahhh, too obscure. World War Z? Carly had heard that somewhere before. Now that might be a good term if humanity would manage to fight back on a larger scale. So far, a few days into Zombageddon things hadn't gone to well for humanity. The zeds were all over Seattle and last Carly heard the situation was the same in all the other major cities and in much of the countryside as well.

The more immediate problem than what to name the situation, the problem Carly didn't want to think about, was this. Carly and Spencer were momentarily safe on the roof of an abandoned van. However, they were surrounded by maybe 40 rotters who made pathetic but repeated attempts to reach them. Carly and Spencer had managed to kill a few using the golf clubs they were wielding, but that they couldn't swing too hard for fear of falling off. It was hard enough keeping the balance on top of the roof. It certainly seemed like a bleak outlook, but Carly did her best not to acknowledge that and so did Spencer. The siblings fought on in silence, keeping the zedheads at bay without too much trouble. At least for now.

As the day wore on additional stinkers joined the party and Carly started to grow tired. This was not going to last much longer. Sooner or later one of them would make a mistake and end up among the zombies. As this realization dawned on Carly she felt oddly calm about it. She had done her best in this recent Zombageddon and she had lived her life to the best of her knowledge, but it seemed this was the end. She had just one regret. It wasn't that they went out today, no that had been an absolute necessity due to their lack of food at the apartment. Carly's regret was something much bigger than that. The very least she could do was to tell Spencer about it. It would be nice to get it off her chest.

"Spencer, I have something that I have been keeping a secret and I think I might just as well tell you."

"No talking like that Carly. No just as well. We're getting out of this." Spencer answered.

Unfortunately he didn't sound very convinced and didn't stop Carly when she started to spill her secret.

"You see, I'm in love with this person and well I haven't told anyone cause it's not exactly well... an easy situation...You see I'm in love with."

"What the hell?"

"What? Aren't you even going to let me tell you this. It might not be much time left for us to say anything you know." Carly snapped.

"No, no. Look." Spencer said and pointed.

Then Carly saw it. It was obviously a person, but for the moment Carly could only think of it as a killing machine. The killing machine in question was wearing heavy duty work boots, blood stained jeans, a snugly fitting leather jacket, a motorcycle helmet and ice hockey gloves. It wielded what Carly soon identified as an aluminum hockey stick with the top end sharpened for thrusting and the blade sharpened for slicing. What was perhaps most remarkable however was how petite this killing machine was.

It didn't speak, but in this case action spoke louder than words. It tore into Zack with a fierce and angry intensity. It sliced the head of what had used to be a young girl without mercy or doubt. It kicked the head off a crippled zombie crawling on the ground. It took out a zombie in a bloodied suit with a perfect thrust into the eyes socket. And so it went. One by one they fell to the anger of killing machine. There were a few moments when the zombies seemed to gain an upper hand, but with a strength that must have been fueled by adrenaline the petite warrior broke lose to continue the assault. At one moment the hockey stock was lost as it got stuck in the ribcage of what had once been a fat man, but Spencer assisted by lending his sand wedge to the unknown hero. Carly would have cheered, but she didn't want to do anything to break the concentration of this person. It finally ended with the decapitation of a zombie in nothing but a hospital gown.

"Me and my sister are very grateful. We have some groceries over in a cart there. We are willing to share some as a token of our gratitude." Spencer began as he climbed down from the roof and then assisted Carly.

"Actually I was kinda hoping I could move in." The person said in a strangely familiar voice, before removing her helmet and shaking her golden blond hair out.

Carly reacted with pure instinct to what was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, Sam Puckett with with her hair glowing in the setting sunlight and a smug, heroic smile on her face. The wind was blowing through her hair, making her look like a classic movie heroine. Carly kissed her best friend. Not a friendly peck, not a slow exploratory make out. No this was intense, rough and needy. All kinds of pent up feelings went into this kiss. Years of never mentioned lust and love, hours of fear and hopelessness and finally exhilarating happiness and pride about the fact that Sam was not only alive, but also a big damn hero and a knight in not so shining armor. Sam didn't react at first, but then she got herself together and responded in kind. They kissed like there was no tomorrow and it only ended when Sam pulled away to take a deep breath.

"Sorry, I should have understood that you were winded after such a long fight." Carly said.

"Nahhh, I always have some spare oxygen over for a kiss like that." Sam retorted, unwilling to show any weakness, even while breathing heavily.

For the first time in days Carly actually giggled. It wasn't a carefree giggle of pure happiness, but it was a start. The living dead were walking the streets and civilization was on the verge of complete collapse, but Sam Puckett was her old cocky self. Sparing Sam from further oxygen depletion Carly put her hand on Sam's cheek and gave her a loving caress. Sam was sweating heavily and was very dirty, but Carly didn't care one iota. At this moment there was nothing and no one she'd rather touch.

"So, would you kiss anyone like that who had just saved your life?" Sam asked, suddenly with insecurity in her voice.

"A kiss on the cheek maybe, but a kiss like that I save for you. I've been wanting to do that for ages, but I guess I didn't get around to until now." Carly admitted.

"Well, I kinda wished our first kiss wouldn't be close to a pile of stinking corpses, but I'm glad it finally happened."

"First kiss? Does that mean you want there to be more?"

"I most definitely do." Sam said before bringing Carly in for another kiss. This time it was rather soft and short, but there was no mistaking the passion.

"Uhh, girls as much as I hate to break up the romantic moment I think we maybe should get going." Spencer said and pointed to a bunch of zeds slowly rambling closer.

"I'll take care of them." Sam said and put her helmet back on.

Carly watched with a proud smile as her girlfriend easily dispatched the rotting enemies. The world was burning, but Carly was happy. It might have taken the end of the world, but it finally happened. She had the girl of her dreams. The future might be bleak, but at least they would face it together.


End file.
